Where Did I Go Wrong?
by Skates16
Summary: He was there because she made him go to the party. He was there because he saved her. But she wasn't there with him that night and she blames herself. Because maybe she could've saved him, had she known how to save a life. One-shot


_So... this is new for me. Ever lost someone you loved dearly? Then this will be dedicated to them. I was listening to the song (lyrics in story, later on) and I was typing, or trying to. I opened a new word doc and started typing this and that is what you get..._

**Where Did I Go Wrong?**

Thunder roared and lightning lit up the sky. The rain came down, hitting a girl who was running across the street, avoiding the cars and trying to see where she was going at the same time. No one could see it, but tears were coming out of her eyes.

She was running away from what happened just a couple of hours ago. She was running away from her whole life. Why? Because what was happening shouldn't be happening.

She sprinted across the wet grass towards the beach. She stopped once she reached the sand, wrapping her arms around herself. She didn't have a jacket with her; she didn't take one with her to the hospital.

She let out a sob and put her face in her hands. How could this happen? Why him? Why did he have to leave her? It should've been her, not him…

_"Is he going to be alright?"_

"_He's in surgery, but he hit his head hard when the car crashed."_

"_But he'll be alright? He's going to be fine?"_

"_Why don't you sit down?"_

She made him drive that stupid car. They didn't see the other car coming because they were arguing too much. She said she hated him, but then he pushed her into the door and that's when she saw the headlights of the truck hit his side of the car. She watched as he took most of the blow while she was almost unscratched.

_"I have to see him!"_

"_You can't, he's in surgery!"_

"_He saved me!"_

"_I know…"_

The nurse didn't understand what she was going through, so she didn't know. She didn't know anything about them. They were best of friends and he had saved her life! Why couldn't she visit him?

_"Let go of me!"_

"_Ma'am, please sit down, there isn't anything you can do for him now."_

"_But… I said… that I-I… hated him."_

She wiped away the tears and ran again. It helped her, even though she wasn't the best runner in the school. It helped her get away from everything that happened and think about the future… A future that might not have him in it….

_"Where is he? Where's my son??"_

"_Are you the father?"_

"_Yes, now where is he?"_

"_He's still in surgery. He hit his head hard and was unconscious when the ambulance arrived. He's got fractured ribs and broke both of his legs."_

"_But he'll be alright? He's going to be fine?"_

"_Sir, just sit down…"_

"_Tell me! He's got to be all right! He can't leave me!"_

His father came for him. How was she supposed to face him, knowing that it was her fault that the car crashed? That it was her fault that they were even at the party in the first place. That is was her fault they were arguing…

"Gotta stop thinking about him." She whispered as she stopped running, holding her side. She looked up and saw she was at their high school. It wasn't that far from the hospital, had she been running in circles?

_"I can't take this…"_

"_Calm down, it's not your fault."_

"_Yes it is! What have I done? I've killed him…"_

"No I didn't!" She shouted as she remembered the conversation she was having with his father.

_"It's ok, it was just an accident. He saved your life and he's going to be fine."_

_"How do you know? It's been an hour since we got here? Why isn't he out of surgery yet? Why isn't he here with me?"_

That's when she turned and ran. It had started raining just as she left the hospital and it didn't bother her.

She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her pocket and looked down at the caller ID.

"Hello."

"Where are you? Why did you run? How could you just leave him?"

"Is he out of surgery yet?" There was silence on the other end. Sobbing could be heard and she felt her heart break. "Is he ok? Answer me!"

"I'm sorry… they t-tried everything… b-but he lost so much blood. H-his femur was broken. Th-there wasn't an-anything they could do."

"No… no… you're lying! Lilly, tell me you're lying!"

"I wish I could Miles, but he's gone." Lilly managed to get out before hanging up. Miley put her phone back into her pocket and started running back towards the hospital, running faster then she's ever run. She had to see for herself to see if he was truly gone. And all because of the stupid fight…

_"You don't have to baby-sit me! I'm a big girl!"_

_"I just don't trust that guy Miles. You don't know what he's like."_

_"Oh, and you're his best buddy?"_

_"No! There are rumors about that guy, he hurts girls and I don't want to see you hurt!"_

_"That's not true! Pull over, I'm not going home with you."_

_"Sorry, but I'm not going to do that."_

_"I hate you!"_

And that's when he pushed her and swerved the car so he got hit. She watched as he got crushed under the impact and thought he would die, but he was still alive. They managed to get both of them out of the car and into an ambulance, trying to stop the blood that was coming out from the huge gash on his leg and on the side of his head.

_"I told him I hated him… I said I hated him and now he's hurt!"_

_"Calm down, we just need to check you to make sure you're fine too."_

_"He's hurt… I hurt him…"_

Miley ran through the hospital doors and towards the waiting area where she found Lilly and his dad. Both had been crying and looked up at her.

"He's gone…" his father said and looked into a hospital room. Miley ran inside and hugged the body that lay in it. Tears streamed out of her eyes and landed on the bedding of the bed. She put her ear by his heart, trying to see if it was still beating. Nothing.

"No… no… you can't leave me! Oliver!" Miley cried out, looking at his face. He had gone pale and was going slightly blue. She brushed back his brown hair so that she could see his face clearly. "I love you."

"Sorry Miss, but you have to leave." Said a male nurse, trying to get her off the dead body, but she held on tight, crying into his chest. She then felt strong arms around her and looked up at her father who carried her out.

"He can't be dead daddy…" She said as he put her down and hugged her tight.

"It's going to be alright bud, everything is going to be fine." He said as he stroked her hair. Miley then moved her head and watched as they wheeled the bed out, a sheet now over his body. Miley just buried her head in her father's chest, his words still ringing in her ears…_It's going to be alright…_

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

----

"Hi, I'm back. You're not tired of listening to me, are you? I hope not, otherwise you've changed. I was amazed that you could put up with two girls as your best friends." Miley said as she stood in a cemetery. She stood over his grave, with his tombstone.

_Oliver Oscar Oken_

_Loving Son and a Great Friend_

_1991-2009_

"Yeah, you were a great friend." Miley said, smiling a little bit. "You were always there for me and Lils and I'm sorry you couldn't see how much we've changed in the past ten years. I'm married now with kids. I have a son and guess what he's called? Oliver Oscar, I named him after you. He's only two right now, but when he's older, I'm going to tell him all about you. Maybe he can be just like you?"

She sighed and looked up at the sky. "I know you're up there, in Heaven. And that you're in a better place, no more pain, but I just wish that maybe you could've fought harder or something. But then I think I'm being selfish and stupid, so I just forget about it."

She then moved closer to the stone and knelt down. "When I saw your dead body, I told you something that I've been wanting to tell you for a long time. I love you, Oliver, always have and always will."

Miley then pulled her jacket closer around her as the wind picked up. "I never got over you or the fact that you aren't with me any more. Hey, I'm still talking to you, aren't I? But I think it's time I moved on with my life."

She bent forwards and kissed the stone. "I will never forget you. I didn't go wrong anywhere, it was in God's plan for you to leave me and I know that you're up there with Him. And I'll see you again one day, when I'm old and die, I'll see you and Him in heaven."

Miley got up and walked away and it seemed the sun shone brighter down on Oliver's grave. He was still watching over her and listening.

_And I would've stayed up with you all night,_

_Had I known how to save a life._

* * *

**In loving memory of my grandmother, the greatest women in the world. This song helped me a lot when she died last year.**

_Song is How To Save A Life by The Fray. And some scenes are based on what happened to Izzy in Grey's Anatomy at the end of season 2.__  
_


End file.
